It's Warmer Under The Mistletoe
by LoverOfGeorgeWeasley
Summary: Hermione is left home alone during Christmas. She decides to go to Ron's house to spend Christmas, but something happens. Will this Christmas change Hermione's and Ron's friendship forever? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. This is my first story and it is a one shot, (only 2 chapters) so please go easy on me! Anyway, I hope you like it and please review even if it is just a simple "good job" but no flames! I will read and review a story or two from everyone that reviews my story. Anyway, here is the story! READ, READ, READ!**

It's Warmer Under The Mistletoe 

"Mum, no!" Hermione yelled. "Christmas is in a week and families are supposed to be together on that special day! You can't leave now!"

"Well, this year, sweet heart, mummy and daddy are going to Paris for Christmas." Explained Mrs. Granger. "Plus, you sent us an owl saying you were going to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas this year. It's your seventh year. Why didn't you stay?"

"Because Ron and Harry decided to spend Christmas at The Burrow." Hermione said with her hands tightly pressed against her hips. "And all my other friends decided to go home too."

"Well, sorry Hermione, but we already paid for the hotel room and Christmas dinner at an expensive restaurant," said Mrs. Granger as she put on her favorite gold necklace.

"Are you ready to leave dear? It's almost five o'clock pm." Mr. Granger said as he came walking out of their closet with a brand new tux on. "We don't want to be late for the Christmas play."

"You are going to see a play too?" Hermione yelled. She was so upset and angry that all she could do was glare at them. She then turned on her heal and stomped out of their room and charged up the stairs and into her room. Tears started to fill up in her eyes.

"I thought she stayed at Hogwarts." Mr. Granger said as he finished tying his tie.

"All her friends went home, so she did the same." Mrs. Granger said as she got up and grabbed her suitcase and started for the door. "You coming?" She called back to Mr. Granger.

"Yes!" Mr. Granger followed her out the door. "Hermione! We are leaving now!" He yelled into the house before closing the door.

/\XXX/\

Hermione lay on her soft bed, with her wet face pressed into her pillow. She heard car doors open and close and the engine start. Moments later, the engine sound faded off into the distance.

"I can't believe they left me!" She mumbled while her face was still pressed into her wet pillow. She looked up from her pillow and glanced at a moving picture of Harry, Ron, and her that lingered on her night stand next to her bed. "I could always go to Ron's house." She said to herself. "But I am not invited." She lay there for a couple more moments then said, "But I have no other choice."

She jumped off her bed and threw her pillow back down. She piled on warm closes and boots. Then stumbled over to her trunk and grabbed the little plastic handle and a little cage with her cat, Crookshanks, still sleeping soundly inside it. Then with a loud pop, she was on the front door step of the Weasley's house.

She placed her things down next to the front door and walked over to the window, and peeked in. The whole family was there, except Percy, plus Harry. They were all sitting at the kitchen table. Ron and Harry were playing a game of wizards chess while the rest of the family watched, and cheered. Hermione didn't want to spoil their fun so she just sat out there in the cold and watched.

Moments later, Ron jumped out of his chair, he obviously won, and started running around the small room with a big smile spread across his face which made Hermione's heart skip a beat. She let out a deep sigh.

It was then that she realized how cold she was and that she needed to go inside before she caught a cold.

She slowly stood up and walked over to the door and knocked. Almost immediately, the door swung open and there stood the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"Oh, good." Fred said with a smile. "It's a pretty girl this time."

"Shall we?" George asked his twin.

"Let's," and then they both leaned forward and kissed Hermione at the same time. Fred on her right cheek and George on her left. Hermione's eyes widened and she was about to pull away but they did first.

"What was that for?" She asked as she started to blush.

All the twins did was point up to the top frame of the door and turned and yelled at Ron.

"Hey, Ickle Ronnie!" George yelled.

"Someone is here to see you." Yelled Fred.

"I hope you don't mind that we kissed her first." George said as Ron came tumbling over to the door.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked as he pushed between them to see who it was at the door.

"Hello." Hermione blushed. Ron's eyes widened.

"Kiss her!" The twins whispered at the same time in Ron's ears. Fred on his left ear and George on his right.

"Why?" Ron yelled as his ears went blood red.

All the twins did was point up and walked back into the house.

Ron looked so confused. "What are they talking about?" He asked as he looked everywhere above him.

"Mistletoe." Hermione pointed at a little stem with a bunch of little green leaves and some white berries attached to it, hanging right above them.

Ron stood on his tiptoes to try and get a better look. "I know it's a plant and all but what does it do?" He asked.

"Nothing." Hermione explained. "It's a muggle tradition. If two people, a boy and a girl, are caught standing under it, they have to kiss."

"And what does that accomplish?" Ron asked with more confusion.

"Nothing, at least I don't think." She said. "It's just romantic."

Ron took his eyes off the dangling mistletoe and placed them on Hermione's pretty face. He has always wanted a reason to kiss Hermione and this was his perfect chance. He placed his warm hands on her cold, red cheeks and leaned in. His warm lips covered her cold ones and she shivered, but not from the cold. Actually, she felt a lot warmer with Ron touching her.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and he brought his big gently hands to her hips, and held her. The kiss deepened and she didn't want it to stop, but seconds later, he stopped. He stood up again, with his hands still wrapped around her hips and said, "I like this muggle tradition. I wonder how the twins found out about it?"

"I have no idea." Hermione laughed.

Ron looked into Hermione's eyes and asked, "Have you been crying?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I can taste the salt on your lips and if I remember correctly from getting a mouth full of snow all the time from Fred and George when I was younger, snow doesn't taste salty."

"Oh." Hermione blushed and looked down at her snow-covered boots.

"Is the reason you were crying bad?" Ron asked as he let her go.

"Not that bad." Hermione lied. She started to shiver again.

"Oh, come inside, and you can tell me the story then." Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her into the warm kitchen, slamming the door behind them. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"Oh, Look at the two love birds coming in from a little make-out time." Fred teased.

"And their holding hands too!" George pointed out.

"FRED! GEORGE! ENOUGH!" Mrs. Weasley scolded the twins. The twins just laughed amongst themselves. "Hermione? What brings you here? Ron told me you would be spending Christmas at your home."

Hermione looked around the room and found that everyone's eyes were on her.

"My parents went to Paris for Christmas this year and they left me behind." Her chocolate covered eyes started to fill up with tears again.

"Oh, Hermione!" Harry got up and walked over to her and pulled her into his loving arms. She let go of Ron's hand and wrapped her arms around Harry.

Ron's ears started to turn red again, and Fred and George noticed. "Aww! Does Ickle Ronnie feel jealous?"

"NO!" Ron yelled, his ears more red now.

"ONE MORE NEGATIVE THING FROM YOUR MOUTHS, FRED AND GEORGE, AND YOU WILL BOTH STAY IN YOUR ROOMS FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!" Mrs. Weasley was screaming off the top of her lunges now.

Harry looked at Ron and quickly went back to his seat.

"Maybe I should leave." Hermione said as she headed for the door.

"No!" Ron ran after her and grabbed her arm, and swung her around till she faced him. "You can't stay at home all alone. Spend Christmas with us."

"That would be a wonderful idea!" Mrs. Weasley agreed. "You can sleep in Ginny's room till school starts again."

"Thank you!" A big smile spread across her face. "I would really appreciate it." But she still was upset by what happened back at home. "Um, do you mind if I go take a shower and go to bed now? I am really tired."

"Oh, go right ahead. Sleep as long as you want." Mrs. Weasley said. "Let me just go get Ginny's room set up for you and give you a towel for the shower." Mrs. Weasley jumped up and started up the stairs, Hermione followed.

"I'm am so sorry about me hugging Hermione Ron. She just looked so sad and I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know you felt that strongly about her."

"It's ok Harry. I wasn't jealous." Ron glared at Fred and George. "And yes, I do like Hermione more then a friend if any of you want to know." And at that, he ran upstairs.

"Just let him go." Bill said, as Harry was about to run after his best friend. "He needs some time alone now."

Harry realized that Bill was right and so he walked back over to the kitchen table and watched Bill and Charlie play each other at wizard's chess.

/\XXX/\

Ron ran into his room and fell onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. _I can't believe I kissed Hermione. I hope she didn't mind. She didn't seem that angry. _He let out a big sigh and rolled over till he was facing the door.

He lay there for a very long time but it only felt like minutes to him. His room was almost pitch black but the cold moonlight trickled in and lit him up.

"Ron?" Came a soft voice from the door. He jumped up to a sitting position and squinted his eyes to see who was standing at his door.

"Harry?" Ron guessed.

"No. It's Hermione." She said. "Can I turn on the light?"

"Sure." Ron's heart started to pound. The light flashed on and she walked towards his bed. She was wearing light blue silk pajama pants and a tight, white spaghetti strap top and fluffy light blue slippers with little white stars all over them. Her hair was damp and it hung down past her bony shoulders.

"May I sit down?" She asked Ron as she stood over him.

"Oh, go ahead." Ron said as he moved over for her to sit. "Are you ok now?"

"I'm a little better." Hermione said. "I sent my parents an owl telling them where I am. Plus, your mum gave me a slice of apple pie she made."

"Yeah, my mum is the best when it comes to pies." Ron laughed, and Hermione let out a giggle.

"So what brings you here to my room?" He asked.

"Nothing." She lied. She felt a lot safer and warmer when she was around him. But she didn't want to tell him that. She told Ginny that she would be with Ron and not to worry if she wasn't in her bed in the morning. "I just wanted to see if you were all right. Harry told me that you stormed off after I went up stairs."

"I'm fine." Ron said as he looked down at his messy bed.

"That's good." She said.

"Yeah." Ron said as he tried to find something else to talk about. He looked up at Hermione to find tears in her eyes again. "Oh, don't cry. I'm here." Ron pulled her into his arms and held her till she fell asleep.

He gently laid her down on one side of his pillow and he lay on the other till they were facing each other. His bed was only a twin size so they had to lay in each other's arms if they didn't want to fall off, but he didn't mind. Moments later, he was fast asleep.

Harry came in about an hour later and saw them lying together in the tiny bed. He didn't want to bother them so he just tucked them in and turned off the light and went to bed himself.

**A/N: Here is the first chapter. The second chapter should come out soon! Please review on your way out and please go easy on me. This is my first story! Thank you very much. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again to everyone! I can't believe I got reviews for this story! It makes me really want to continue! Well, here are some thanks to people who reviewed!**

**angelbaby7sat- Thank you so much for the nice review! **

**iluvbeingme23- Thank you! I think it's awesome too! Lol! Here is part two!**

**J17Kalbry- Thank you for the review!**

**crabbycat14- Yes, you are right. It should say "twoshot". Thanks for correcting me! And thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Tria Marie Val- Thank you so much for the review! I am updating ASAP because I got more reviews then I expected. It made me so happy!**

**jaydedangel73- Thank you! I love Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny stories too! Here is the second part! I hope you enjoy it!**

**loopylou1- I am so happy you love my story so much! Thank you for reviewing! Here is the update you wanted!**

It's Warmer Under the Mistletoe 

Part two

"RONALD WEASLEY!" A loud screeching voice woke him and Hermione up. He opened his eyes to find Hermione's wide eyes staring at him like 'Oh no!' They were still in the same position they were in when they fell asleep. Ron looked up to find his mum leaning over him with fire burning in her eyes. She was mad.

"GET UP!" She continued to screech. Ron tried to jump out as quickly as he could but he ended up tumbling out and landed hard on the wooden floor with his blankets still wrapped around his legs. He rolled over to find his whole family plus Harry leaning over him looking for a good reason why he was sleeping with Hermione tightly tucked under his arm.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING WITH POOR HERMIONE?" She yelled at him.

"I didn't do anything." Ron explained. "She just fell asleep."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"It's true." Hermione butted in. Her hair was dry now and all bouncy with perfect curls. The sun trickled in and gently touched Hermione's hair making it shine. She sat up in the bed and looked at the Weasley family and Harry. "I just needed some comfort so I came to Ron."

"Oh, Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a big hug. "Sleeping with a boy won't comfort you any more then---."

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Ron yelled as his ears turned red. "CAN'T YOU SEE WE STILL HAVE OUR CLOSES ON?"

"Well, actually." Charlie butted in. "There are ways to have sex with your clothes---."

"CHARLIE!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "Don't be giving them ideas."

"Actually mum," Ron said. "I already knew---."

"The point is Ronald, you were sleeping with Hermione." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Nothing happened really." Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione and said with a smile, "Ok, I believe you."

"You believe her but you wont believe your own son?" Ron yelled.

"RONALD!" Mrs. Weasley yelled again.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled.

"Breakfast is ready. Now wash up and come down stairs." Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione another smile and walked out of the room followed by the rest of the Weasley's. Harry stayed behind.

"So, did anything happen?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Harry!" Hermione growled. "We already told you. Nothing happened."

"Sorry. You two seemed pretty close and comfortable and I didn't know. I really didn't want to bother you."

"It's ok. You didn't know. Just don't go telling people this when school starts again Harry, please." Ron pleaded.

"Don't worry. I wont." Harry joined a group hug with Ron and Hermione.

"I guess we have to go eat now." Hermione said as she got up and headed for the door. Then they all left.

.:XXX:.

A week passed and it was finally Christmas day. Ron was the first one awake and was sitting in the living room waiting for the rest of the family, Harry, and Hermione to come down. It wasn't till an hour later till anyone came down and of course it was Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron dear," she said as she stepped into the living room and tied her robe a little tighter around her plump waist. "What are you doing awake so early?"

"No reason. Just couldn't sleep." He lied. "To excited I guess."

"Well, come into the kitchen and help with breakfast then." She urged.

"What are we having?"

"Pancakes!"

"Sounds really good." Ron couldn't wait for tonight to come. He had a very big Christmas surprise for Hermione. He was so nervous about it too. _What if she didn't like it? _He thought.

That morning went by very fast. It only seemed like moments later, they were all sitting in the living room opening gifts. Mrs. Weasley spent all week knitting Hermione a pink sweater with a big letter "H" on the front in the middle. She loved it though. She put it on right away. At least she doesn't have a whole closet full of those from every Christmas of their lives.

The day went by and all they did was play bored games and help cook Christmas dinner. Ron was getting more nervous every hour that went by. He didn't know if he wanted to show Hermione her Christmas gift anymore. He thought about her all day.

Finally, Christmas dinner was finally over and it was Ron's chance to give her the gift. He waited till everyone left the room to go watch Mr. Weasley make fire works. He always got The Forth Of July mixed up with other holidays. He thought if it was a day to celebrate, there should be fire works to go along.

"Hermione, wait." He grabbed her arm before she walked out the door. "I have something for you. Follow me."

He started for the back door and Hermione followed.

"Where are we going?" She said as she quickly put on her coat on before Ron opened the back door.

"It's a Christmas surprise for you from me." Ron smiled.

"Oh, really?" Hermione giggled.

"Come on!" Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the snow. He dragged her into the forest behind their house and they climbed through branches and bushes and around trees till they came to a small opening. Hermione looked up and saw a very large tree house wrapped around all the tree's branches and vines to hold itself in place.

"Oh, how fun!" Hermione jumped up, let go of Ron's warm hand and started running to the tree.

"Hold on Hermione." Ron ran after her.

"Why?"

"Let me go up first. I have to turn on the lights."

"Ok." She looked confused.

"I will call you when I'm ready for you to come up, and please close your eyes for now until then."

"Ok!" She squealed with excitement then closed her eyes.

Ron quickly climbed up to the top and closed the floor door once he was in. Seconds later he opened it again and called down at Hermione to come up.

Hermione's heart started to pound as she slowly made her way to the top so she wouldn't fall.

"Close your eyes." Ron said as he grabbed Hermione's arm. "And I promise I will not drop you."

"I trust you Ron. Why would I think you would drop me?" She smiled and closed her eyes. He pulled her in and slammed the small floor door shut.

"Ok, open your eyes." She gasped as she saw a Christmas decorated room with a small-decorated tree in the corner and a pile of beanbag chairs in another corner. There were all different Christmas lights all around the room. The room was lit very dim but that made it more romantic. There was a pile of blankets and a small T.V. in another corner plus a small table with a wizards chess board neatly set up on top.

"Oh, this is so romantic." Hermione said with a big smile on her face.

"That's not the best part." Ron pulled her to the middle of the room and held her in his arms. He looked up and pointed to a little twig with green leaves and white berry's on it, which was hanging from the wooden ceiling and looked back down at Hermione who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh, Ron!" She started but was stopped by Ron's soft, warm lips, which gently covered hers. They kissed for a while and Hermione felt that it was a lot warmer in Ron's arms under the mistletoe no matter how cold it was outside.

They spent the rest of the night up there playing wizards chess and watched junk on T.V. but most of the time they laid in each others arms and slept. (A/N: No, they did not have sex. They are only 17 for goodness sake! Lol!)

Once school started again, everyone seemed to know about them finally being a couple. They never heard the end of…

"You two finally see that you go good together." and…

"Aww! How cute!" and…

"You two finally realized you liked each other all along." and it was all Harry's fault. He told the school about the kissing and everything, but Ron and Hermione were not mad at him for it. They would have found out sooner or later.

Hermione and Ron stayed together for the rest of their seventh year and at graduation, Ron proposed and Hermione said yes! They would be married in a year, but no kids yet so they could have time to get settled with jobs and a house and stuff before they started a family. They were just glad they had each other. Hermione would always look back at the first time Ron and her kissed and would always remember that it's warmer under the mistletoe.

_**Fin!**_

**A/N: So what did you think? Do you think I should make a sequel about them getting settled and working out their fights because they don't want their marriage to go down the drain and about their kids growing up and stuff? If you think this is a good idea or if you have another idea then please tell me! Please review on this second part on your way out! Thanks!**


End file.
